Grandchildren of the Dark Lord
by Timetheif1
Summary: Four separate children seem normal at first glance. But look closer, they are far from normal. They are the Grandchildren of Lokar and Voldemort. There's Maya, the extremely smart one, Brasilia, the clever one, Columbia, the one with a temper, and Minevra, the hotheaded prankster. Wish them luck as they go through the trouble one particular relative puts them through.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A young woman named Laenna ran through the woods. She had to get the child away from him. She and her husband Xavier agreed that since the now had a child of there own, they had to get out of his father's house. His father wanted to make her kids death eaters, but that wasn't about to happen. Plus, Merlin knows what her father would do if he found out about Maya. He wasn't a killer like the other guy, but he was still evil. Snapping back to reality, she realized she was at the monastery. Laying Maya on the steps with a letter tucked in the blankets, she turned and ran. She met up with Xavier at the meeting place.

"Did it go well?" he asked.

"Has he figured it out?" she questioned.

"We'd know if he had," he answered.

"Then, yes, it went well. What do we do now?" she asked.

"We go into hiding in the muggle world and pray that none of our relatives find us." he answered. With that, the two headed into the woods.

1 year later

"It just had to be twins!" the couple thought as they raced away yet again to entrust the children in safer care. The two girls would be under glamours this time due to the fact that they had to fit in to their new family's. The two girls, Brasilia and Columbia would go to some old frieds they made back in Hogwarts. Brasilia's new identity would be Diara Impeariaz and Columbia's new identity would be Ginevra Weasley. Both families had agreed to raising a child. Finally they each reached their separate destination's. After each child was safe with the other family they went back to their house.

3 years later

"My sweet Minevra, I will come back to collect you as soon as it's safe." Laenna told her youngest child. Everyone thought X's father was dead but she and X new about the horcruxes. They couldn't come out of hiding yet. That meant that they had to give their youngest away. A sqib couple who live three hours away were over the moon to raise the baby. They decided to call her Savanna.

"Goodbye my child." Laenna told her as she placed her child on the doorstep and left.

Nobody heard from the couple after that.


	2. 12 years later

**Disclaimer: I do not own Redakai or Harry Potter.**

Chapter one  
>12 years later<p>

Maya p.o.v

I was sitting in the x-scaper looking out the window at all the rain wondering who else was in my family besides Lokar. Who were my parents? Did I have siblings or was I an only child? Were my parents alive? With all the thoughts running through my head I barely heard the kairu alarm go off.

" we've got a deposit in Iceland." Boomer announced.

I came back to earth and said " Let's go."

Lokars p.o.v

"Team Impeariaz I want you to pick up a deposit in Iceland."

Diara looked ready to complain but her brother elbowed her to keep her quiet.

"We'll be off then," Koz announced.

"Good, then go."

Iceland Koz p.o.v

As I listened to my sisters argue about the cold for what wouldn't be the last time, I thought about our parents and the secrets they kept. I knew that they planned on keeping this secret until Diara turned 15, which was a week away. Mrs. Weasley sid that she told her parents that she would break the news if my parents were unable todo it. I might have to take over as team leader for a week due to the shock at least but she needs to know she's adopted.

" Yo knock knock anybody home." Diara says, waving her hand in front of my face. It took me a minute to realize that I'd been staring at the kairu for fifteen minutes.

"Yes I'm back from Mars." I said sarcastically.

"Good now let's drain the kairu." Teeny says.

"Not so fast." says a voice. Looking up I see team Stax jumping from a tree.

"Isn't it usually us that finds you with the kairu and jumps down from who knows where?" Diara replied.

"Enough chat; kairu challenge!" Maya said.

"Challenge accepted!" I yelled back. The battle was taking forever. After I took out Boomer I looked up to see Diara throw an attack at Maya knocking her x-com off. Looking at her wrist Diara screams. She had every right to. On Maya's arm was the dark mark. Seeing both sisters about to faint I told team Stax that I surrendered. Looking confused they drained the kairu and headed off.

"She can't possibly be a death eater, it doesn't fit," Teeny said.

"Maybe she's under the imperious," Diara said. "Or maybe she's Lord Voldemort's granddaughter," I thought. "Just like Diara."


	3. unimaginable evil

**To Killavals: Thank you so much for the help. I didn't realize that it had posted the first chapter along with the second so sorry about that guys. I'm still learning the system. Anyway if anyone has any helpfull comments they would be appreciated. All I ask is that you don't swear.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Redakai or Harry Potter their would be more girls.**

Chapter 2  
>unimaginable evil<p>

At the monastery Maya p.o.v

I kept wondering what team Impeariaz was freaking out about. "Maybe there was a bug on my arm," I thought with a smirk. Only one way to find out. I slipped my x-com off and looked at my arm. Staring back at me was a skull/snake combo tattoo which was creeping me out. My first thought was that it was another dark master mark, but anything kairu related usually has only one symbol.

Slowly I got up to ask Boadii what it meant. When I approached his chambers I found him meditating. I decided that it wasn't the best time to bother him, so I started to leave but he sensed my presence.

" What is it Maya?" He asked, "You seem troubled."

"Well, there's a mark on my arm that I've never seen before." I told him.

"Let me see." He replied. Taking a look at it, he said, "What little I know about this mark is that it's called the dark mark. It refers to your grandfather, not Lokar the other one, and that it represents evil beyond the Redakai's control."

"More evil than Lokar?!" I asked.

"Very much so," he replied.

"How much more?" I asked.

"I can't be sure," he answered.

With that I left pondering how evil the other guy could be.

Lokars layer Diara p.o.v

"So you forfeited the challenge for no reason!" he yelled.

"Koz did, I was just too shocked to argue," I said.

"Over what!" he demanded.

"How do I get out of this one without revealing pretty much the biggest secret of my life," I thought to myself.

"Well, you see Maya had a mark on her arm…" I started out.

"So!?"

"Well, said mark represents evil 100 times above your level if that's possible." Crap! wasn't supposed to say that.

"And yet you say it as if it's normal," Koz said sarcastically. He was trying to cover my temporary lapse of judgement with humor.

Teeny and I burst out laughing in order to help. Something that made Lokar even angrier.

"Just leave," He ordered. Still laughing hysterically, we did as asked.

Lokar's p.o.v

More evil than me? I never thought I would hear Diara Impeariaz of all people say that. Unless… no that's impossible. The only person more evil than I am is dead and there is no way that she could be from the same world as my daughter. However, it would explain her earlier comment, her siblings attempt to cover it with humor, and how the glass sitting above us shattered when I threw her into a wall during training. But, if she is a witch, why hasn't she used her magic to free her parents? I tried to think about what Laenna told me about the wizarding world. Even with the information she had given me it wasn't enough to prove the witch theory. I considered asking her about but whether she was a witch or not the blonde brat would call me crazy. The only thing I could do is push her harder and see if any more odd occurrences happen. If she was a witch… well if against all odds that happens to be the case, I don't know what I'll do.


	4. The youngest Riddle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Redakai or Harry Potter. **

\

Savanna/ Minnie p.o.v.

It was after school and I was sitting outside doodling. I was with my Friends. Celestia Black, Alexzander Zabini, Aiden Jones, Amber Jones (his twin), Caden Moore, and David Porter have been friends with me since kindergarten. Of course we each had our own little nickname. Since grade three we've called each other Celest, Alex, Aj, Liza (Amber's middle name was Elizabeth), C, Dave , and i was Anna. Anyway I was drawing, Celest was stone skipping, Alex and Dave were racing and Aj and Liza were arguing over who could swim fastest. Clearly they could not test this at the lake because it was the middle of November.

"Will you two give it a rest?" I asked.

"Tell him I'm faster!" said Liza.

"Stop!" cried Celest.

"It's dinner time any way." Said Dave.

"I'm starving let's go." I said.

But in reality I wasn't that hungry. Despite what Umbridge said I could tell from my drawings that Voldemort was indeed back. Did I mention I could sketch the future? Probably not. My friends think it's cool but sometimes it's scary. For instance I keep drawing the same four girls. One my age, a set of twins, and an older girl along with several battle scenes involving the death eaters. Not to mention several other drawings that just plain creep me out. We got to the great hall and went to our separate tables. Twins at Gryfindor, Celest and I at Ravenclaw, C and Dave at Hufflepuff, and poor Alex at Slytherin. Taking a seat I grabbed an apple and began to eat. Celest took one look at me and grabbed some turkey, some meatloaf, and some rice and put it on my plate.

"You need to eat more girl!" She exclaimed. "Your getting thin!"

I looked at myself and for the first time I realised that my worries were definitely taking a toll.

"I'm just not hungry." I said.

"Eat what's on your plate and then I'll be satisfied." she said.

Knowing that there was no arguing with her I began to eat. Celest took her job seriously when it came to being leader of the group. When she made up her mind there was never room for argument.

" Anna your skin is getting tanner by day, how often are you outside?" she asked.

" To be honest not very much." I answered. I looked at my skin and saw that she was yet again right. My normally pale skin was indeed tanning. And my normally red hair was now a brownish red. I'd have to look up appearance changes later.

I was done with dinner and walking up to Ravenclaw common room again with Celest who was rambling about something or other. When we got there she started on the homework I had finished during my free period. I took out my sketch book and continued sketching.  
>After a while I was done and I looked at what I had been drawing. What I saw scared me. I had drawn the death of Celest's father, Sirius Black.<p> 


	5. Diara's birthday, Lokar, Mrs Weasley

**I do not own either Redakai or Harry Potter.**

Chapter five  
>Diara's birthday, Lokar, and…Mrs. Weasley?<p>

Diara/Brasilia p.o.v

I woke up feeling less than exited. We had to go see Lokar and I was pretty sure we wouldn't get picked for whatever mission he had planned. How long had we been working for him again? I had lost track of the date and everything. I don't even know how close my birthday is. I could be 15 and not even know it. Sad right? I got dressed in the usual attire and went down stairs in the house some people had abandoned. Don't know why though. It wasn't a palace but it would do till are parents were back. Koz and Teeny were waiting for me and once I joined them we went to see Lokar.

We finally got there after who knows how long a walk. Seriously this guy is a fan of long winding tunnels. Not even Hogwarts has this big a tower. And Hogwarts is an actual castle! We got to the meeting room where Lokar was sitting in his chair acting like he was king of the universe when he most certainly was not. "I have recently detected a deposit in Brazil.

"Team Radikor I want you to fetch it for me." he said. Suddenly an owl came out of nowhere. It was Errol, my friend Ginny's owl and from what I could see it was carrying two howlers and a package of some sort. It flew to Lokar and gave him a good bite in the face before giving him one of the howlers. Then it flew to me giving me the package and the other howler. I think I'll let Lokar open his first. Won't he be in shock. My friend Ginny doesn't exactly bottle anger.

" Get the owl out of here!" cried Zane. I turned and saw Errol attacking him. Laughing I took the bird opened the door and watched it fly out. I turned to Lokar and gave him a looked which said to open it. Rolling his eyes he tore the ribbon. Suddenly Mrs. Weasley's voice came out.

_You!_

_ You wait till I get my hands on you for kidnapping a good friend of my daughters! Not to mention your making her work against her will! when I see that girl I better not see any sign that you've hurt her or mistreated her in any way! If I find out you have I'll kick your $$! Good day! _

_ The look on his face was priceless. If anybody could knock some sense into him it was Mrs. Weasley._

"Don't you have one to open?" Lokar asked. Oh yea, forgot about that. I open it a bit more carefully than Lokar.

_Dear Diara,_

_ First of all how could you forget your birthday?! Then again I doubt the idiot you work for keeps a calendar. You have presents from the whole family + Harry and Luna in the package. Happy birthday!_

_Ginny_

_p.s. Mom is gonna come to his lair later and expects not just your team but all the teams there for some reason. She's coming at 7. Oh and Luna says hi._

Well 7 will be interesting.

"Open whatever's in the package somewhere else." Lokar said.

"Everyone leave and I expect you all to be back at seven to meet our... visitor."

"How will she even get here?" Zane asked. Standing next to him Zair rolled her eyes.

"She has her ways." Koz, Teeny, and I said. With that we left leaving the other e-teens with supprised (minus Zair for some reason) expressions.

At 7 we were all at the lair waiting. Suddenly Mrs. Weasley was there having apparated in. Mrs. Weasley surveyed the room and the first thing she was:

"The red head needs to eat more." Koz, Teeny, and I laughed at the motherly nature of Mrs. Weasley while said red head, Zair looked supprised.

" She's raised 7 kids, this is normal." I told her earning me a glare from Mrs. Weasley.

"Is there a point to this because team Impeariaz has never mentioned you. I've never even heard of you until you sent that letter." Lokar said.

"There are several points to this but before we disscuss business I would like to wish Diara a happy birthday. Oh and have you opened your presents yet?" She asked.

"Yes and they will come in handy." I said. I had gotten an ancient jewl necklace from Bill, a minnie dragon figure like they had at the triwizard tournament only mine turned into a bracelet from Charlie (I may be a princess but I do love creatures… except for blast ended skwerts and they're a pain.), Joke products from the twins, a quidditch book from Ron (It's not my favorite but I can be talked into playing chaser), some sweets from Ginny, a minature firebolt which will enlarge if need be from Harry, and a pair of spectrespecs custom made to fit my style from Luna. "Excellent, now down to business.

"First off I would like to make sure that Lokar is at least a decent master."

"I've learned several different things while I'm here." I replied. He had probly had enough of Mrs. Weasley's wrath… for now.

" Good enough, second, I would like everyone to leave the room except for Lokar and team Impeariaz. Oh and the redhead." Looking confused everyone left the room and went back to wherever they were staying.

"Well now that that's settled Diara, have you noticed any difference in your appearence?" she asked.

"Not really, I mean my skin's paler and my hair is straighter but that's explained by the fact that I'm in the freezing cold Artic often and age." I replied.

"Not exactly." said Mrs. Weasley.

"What do you mean not exactly?" I asked. Koz and Teeny started to look uncomfortable. I was getting the feeling that everyone in the room knew something I didn't.

"It's a long story." said Koz.

"Is there a short version?"

"Youradoptedandoneofyourgrandfathersisvoldemort!" Teeny said in a rush.

"Slower this time please." I said.

"Your adopted and your grandfather is Voldemort." Koz said.

"Real funny you two I'm going to faint of laughter." I told them.

"Um we're serious." Teeny said.

"Ya right." I answered.

"Sorry dear they're telling the truth." said Mrs. Weasley. I just stood there in shock. The most evil man to ever live was my grandfather. I couldn't help it I started to cry.

"Um this might not be the time to mention this but it gets worse." Koz said.

"How can it."

"Your also Lokar's Granddaughter." He said. By then I was on the ground crying my eyes out.

"What are you talking about? And what do you mean she is my Granddaughter?" I had forgotten he was there. Seriously why did we have to have this conversation in front of him?

"First off Diara drink this." said Mrs. Weasley. I took the vial which contained a calming draught and drank. I felt a little better but I was still upset.

"Now everyone gather around and I'll explain."

"So let's start at the begining. Voldemort was quickly gaining followers fast and back then only had one horcrux. So he wanted to be sure there would be someone to carry on his evil work should there come time when he couldn't continue. Of course choosing a death eater would have been reasonable but he wanted someone who was his own flesh and blood. A son to be exact. But it backfired. His son, Xavier Riddle was a big rebel to any authority. Before Hogwarts he was never a pureblood fanatic like his father. But couldn't show it because of the obvious. When he got to Hogwarts he was sorted incorrectly in his fathers view."

"Where was he put?" I asked.

"Ravenclaw. And it went from there he made friends with The maruderers, Arthur, myself, when she cam along Laenna, a Ravenclaw who came in our second year. Before you ask that is your mother. eventually at 16 he had had enough of his fathers antics and ran off. His original plan was to stay with Laenna but he found her in her room crying after a fight with her dad. So he told her to pack and took her with him to my place. They got married, and had four kids."

"Who else besides me? And is Diara my real name?"

"One of your siblings is Maya if I put the puzzle together correctly." Said Lokar.

"Yes, and your real name is Brasilia after the capitol of Brazil where they spent there honeymoon, and your other two sisters are known as Columbia and Minevra. Of course they're under different identidies." She said.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Well your twin is Ginny. And Minevra is known as the first year Savannah."

"On the bright side of this your twins with a good friend of yours." Said Koz.

"True." I said.

"Um whats the point of me being here?" asked Zair.

"Ms. Gryffindor I almost forgot about you." said Mrs. Weasley. Her sure name is Gryffindor? Oh my gosh! "You see Godric Gryffindor is one of your ancestors and he is a well known wizard. He invented the best wizarding school known to us and he had the ability to control fire. We believe this ability has been passed to you. Are we correct." To answer the question Zair made a ball of fire in her hand.

"Excellent! Now they are not safe here so we will have to get them to Hogwarts very soon. I will send a message when the time comes. Now why don't you all get some rest. You've had a big day."

"Yes mam." we said.

Lokar's p.o.v

So not only is she a witch but she is also the Granddaughter of Voldmemort and myself. I remember the boy came around once or twice. I still never imagined that they would get romanitcally involved. But then again I hadn't heard from her ever since she was 15. It hurt that she sent Maya off to Boadaii as if she thought I was a danger to the child. But now I realized that I wasn't the danger to the girl. It was the other way around. They would kill me to get to her. Then one more thing came to mind. They have to know where Maya is by now. They just haven't attacked yet. She is no longer safe with Boadaii. She needs to get to Hogwarts as well. Only one problem. We are not on friendly terms so the only way to get to the school is to either kidnap or... yea that's really the only option.

**So that is the end of that chapter. Please review i you have any helpful comments or if you just want to say the story is good or bad. My current review goal is five not includidng my dads. As far as the next update goes-basically I'll update when the internet wherever the internet is decent. See you next time!:)**


	6. Ginny learns the truth

**I do not own either Redakai or Harry Potter (It would be very different if I did.)  
><strong>

**Thanks again Killavals for reviewing. If anyone else has some to add I would appreciate it.**

Hogwarts Ginny/Columbia p.o.v

"That cow!" I said to Luna at breakfast, "She's the worst DADA teacher ever, and I hear she even uses blood quills in her detentions."  
>"Calm down Gin today's a special day remember," she said.<p>

"Um no, actually how is today special?" I asked.

"It's November 11th, the 10 year anniversary of the quibbler."

"Wait, November 11th, that means it's also my birthday!" I yelled excitedly.

And then I saw Umbridge come over. "Is there a reason for the noise Miss Weasley," she said in her ridiculous voice.

"Sorry ma'am, forgot today's date is my birth date," I said imitating her.

"Very well, happy birthday, Miss Weasley," she said ignoring my imitation. Then the owls came. I got six packages and three letters, not including the ones coming with the packages.

"Open them," encourages Luna. I took the first package and opened the letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_ We hope you are having a wonderful birthday so far, but after classes we need you to come to Grimauld place. Your father and I have some news. We've worked it out with Dumbledore. You will travel by floo. Enjoy your gift. Happy Birthday!_

_Love,_

_Your parents_

Weird, I wonder what they need. I opened the package and there was a golden leaf bracelet that belonged to Aunt Muriel. I smiled and slipped it on.

"It's very lovely," said Luna.

"Thank you," I replied. I took the next package and opened the letter which was obviously from Fred and George.

_Dear Gin,_

_ Hey lil sis. Figured you could use these. Fourth year can be a challenge. Happy birthday._

_Love,_  
><em>Gred and Forge <em>

I smirked as I read the letter and looked over at the twins. The two smiled and Fred gestured to the package. I opened it and inside were several products from the shop. I laughed as I saw a love potion and thought about making Umbridge go after Filch. The next one didn't have a letter.

"It's from me," said Luna, "open it." Opening the package I saw a dream catcher with red and gold string and silvery grey feathers.

"Why this is lovely, thank you Luna," I said.

"To catch the bad dreams you seem to be having," she said.

"How'd you know about that," I asked.

"Lack of sleep indicates nightmares or castle walks and seeing as I never see you when I wake up from sleep walking I'm guessing nightmares," She answered.

"You're good at this." I told her. Turning my attention back to the packages I took another one. This one was from Neville. I opened it and there was a necklace with a remembral pendant. Seeing it turn red I knew that it meant that I had nearly forgotten my birthday. I had no idea who the next package was from, but the green wrapping paper told me it was from a Slytherin. I opened the letter and it said:

_Dear Weasley,_

_ Thought I'd return the albino animal favor._

Opening the package I saw a little albino hamster. Smirking at Malfoy's present I decided to name her Jaden. Her name would be close to the white witch in Narnia. I took the last package. I had no idea who this was from. It was wrapped in black. I took the letter which said:

_Dear Columbia, _

_ You may be confused as to why I am calling you this, but in time you will understand. If your parents don't tell you who I am tonight, owl and I will explain. Enjoy your gift. _

_Sincerely,_

_? ?_

"Weird," I thought. I opened the package to see an awesome snake bracelet. I slipped It on my wrist seeing that it fit perfectly. I take the first letter from Aunt Muriel.

_Dear Ginny,_

_ I hear that they are letting that ministry woman make too many changes to the school. Enough more and it won't even be hogwarts! Don't tell your mother I said this but keep annoying her as much as possible. Happy birthday!_

_Sincerely,_  
><em>Aunt Muriel<em>

I took the next letter from Dumbledore.

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_ Meet me in my office after dinner. You'll be using the floo to get to your parents._

_Dumbledore_

_p.s., cockroach custard is enjoyable don't you agree?_

I took the last letter which looked like someone wrote it in a hurry.

_Dear Columbia,_

_ Hello dear! You don't know who I am now but I assure you I mean no harm to you in any way. I'm writing to tell you to stay away from Mr. no nose as I call him and to say happy birthday. You will learn who I am soon._

Ok something's not right. Even Crabbe could figure that out, but i had no time to ponder it because it was time to go to class.  
>I made it through class without a detention even though I said I believed Harry Potter out loud in DADA. Umbridge said to consider it her present. Haha. It was dinner time and I wanted to get it over with so I could go home and find out what was so important. I ended up sitting near Luna again and she was talking about several different ways to find a wrackspurt without the glasses. I finished dinner quickly and told Luna that I was going to the library to do a potions paper. Instead of going there I went to Dumbledore's office. I said the password (cockroach custard) and went in.<p>

"Good evening miss Weasley," said Dumbledore.

"Good evening professor," I said.

"The floo is all hooked up and ready for you to use."

"Thank you." I said.

"Be warned, you won't like what you will hear." He said before I disappeared in the flames.

"Ginny dear, is that you?" Mum called.

"Yes," I answered.

"We're in the kitchen," she answered. I entered the kitchen and see Mum and Dad sitting there with grave expressions.

"Have a seat dear," Dad said. That was when I figured out that this really wasn't going to be good.

"Well, we'll start at the beginning," Dad said. "Of what?" I asked.

"Well you're adopted," Mum said.

"WHAT?!" I screamed, "I look exactly like you! Who are my real parents? Did they not want me? Why didn't you say this before?"

"Well you look like us due to a glamour which will slowly wear off during the week by the way. Your parents are known as Xavier and Laenna Riddle. And they wanted you very much but his family is like the Malfoy's and her family believes in a different type of evil and they are much like Sirius black." Mum said.

"With the exception that they were in Ravenclaw instead of Griffyndor," Dad added.

"Would you like a brief explanation of each parent?" asked Mum.

"Sure," I said.

"Let's start with your father. He is Voldemort's son for starters. But he was always a rebel to any authority especially his father's. In Hogwarts he was sorted into Ravenclaw as opposed to Slytherin much to his father's erm… displeasure. And it went from there."

"He made friends with people like the marauder's, myself, Good old Lily Evans, and a young girl name Laenna, your mother."

"He didn't want his father to know but Lucius let it slip and Voldemort was furious."

"So he tried to make his son a death eater and it didn't work."

"He ran off to Laenna's and what happened there will be brought up in a moment."

" How ever they started to date in their sixth year and married in their 20's."

"Unfortunately Among the things Voldemort found out from Pettigrew was about the wedding and where they lived plus that Laenna was pregnant with your older sister."

"The only reason he didn't kill them was because of her."

"But when she was born they hid her with an enemy of Lae's father."

"And she's been there ever since."

As dad concluded the story a thought came to me.

"Wait did you just say that my dad is Voldemort's son? That would make his…"

"Granddaughter yes." said dad

"Worst news ever!"

"So what about my mom?"

"Well your mom has a slightly different background. She was born into a world of evil as well. But her father wasn't as bad as baldy no nose as she preferred to call him. However her father still planned to take over the world."

"And how is he different from Voldemort?" I asked

" He only planned on the death of eight now nine people where as Voldemort plans to massacre every muggle born and muggle there is. Any way Laenna was more or less muggle born but her mom was a squib. She was also born with a twin who had only the powers her dad was looking for. Her dad didn't approve of magic and favored her sister Leslie. Eventually when Lae turned 15 she got into a huge fight with her dad and planned to run off. This is when she found X as we like to call him by her window with a broom ready to fly to wherever. So she went with him and ended up at my place. They stayed there until graduation. About two years after graduation they were known as some of the best aurors and order members. They married around 25. Unfortunately no one heard from them after they found out Lae was pregnant. That is until 16 years ago when her baby Maya went to the care of an old enemy of her father. Then again when she had twins. You and another one called Brasilia. And once more three years later With yet another girl named Minevra." Mom explained.

"So Maya, Brasilia, and Minevra would be at Hogwarts right?" I asked.

" Well Minnie would be but Brasilia and Maya no." Dad answered.

"Why not and why haven't I heard of them before?" I asked

"Well let's see there under different identities. Maya has a block on her magic which will be wearing off. And Brazilia is missing due to your maternal grandfather."

"What are there identities?"

" Savanna Delarosa and Diara Impeariaz."

"Oh I know them. That one Ravenclaw first year and and yet another Ravenclaw fourth year. I'm friendly with both which is probably good."

"One more thing dear your glamours your sisters magic block it's all wearing off because he is back." Mom warned. "Now why don't you go back to school." As I got back I realized that with this turn of events lots of things were going to happen and my sisters and I were going to be at the center of it.

**There's another chapter for you all. Tell how it was.**


	7. the attack

**DON'T KNOWN EITHER OF THEM.**

Chapter six  
>the attack<p>

Maya p.o.v  
>3 weeks later<br>I woke up to the smell of something burning. Probably Mooke's cooking. I got up and changed then left my room. When I got to the x-scaper's kitchen Lokar was standing there with a girl I didn't know.

"Sorry Maya we'll explain later." The girl said. With that she lunged at me. As we fought each other Lokar stood there amused by the sight. Suddenly we heard a bang that wasn't caused by the fighting. The noise temporarily supprised the other girl and I was able to throw her off me. I ran outside to get Boadaii and nearly screamed at what I saw. A woman had set part of the monastery on fire and was pointing a well carved stick at Boadai and was saying something which put him in obvious pain.

"I'll ask you again, WHERE IS THE GIRL?" she screamed. Lokar and the other girl had joined me outside just as I was about to help. He grabbed my arm to prevent this. Suddenly an older man came out of nowhere blasting the crazy woman backwards. The woman growled at him, then dissapeared in to thin air.

"What was that?" I asked him after he fixed the monastery.

"That was Bellatrix Lestrange." the girl said. "A woman devoted to your paternal grandfather."

"I will definately explain more on the subject later but right now this man needs help. If you could get your friends up that would be excellent." I had my suspisions about this man but I did as asked.  
>Once they were up and dressed we went out to where the older man was standing. He was currently talking to Lokar and the girl. I cleared my throat to get his attention. They finally looked at us and the old man spoke "I've already taken your master to a hospital. If you will all grab on we will go wait for news." He said. We all grabbed hands and went through a tunnel of some sort which was very uncomfortable. Suddenly we were in a hospital of some sort. The older man took us to a long bench and told us to have a seat and that he would explain. We did as asked anxious to hear if Master Boadaii would be ok. finally Ky spoke.<p>

"Who are you?" he asked

"I am Albus Dumbledore head of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Now may I ask your names?" he replied.

"I'm Ky, this is Maya, that's Boomer, and over there are Gia, Balistar, and Apex." Ky answered. "Not to mention Lokar and his apparent martial chick student whose name I don't know."

"Brasilia." the girl supplied.

"Lovely to meet you all, I trust you're waiting for an explaination?" he asked.

"Yes." we answered.

"Well, Maya as you know one of your Grandfathers has chosen the the of evil. But the path he chose only involves the death of the redakai and mabye a few others. However you do not know any thing about the other side of the family. Your other grandfather to be exact. He too chose a path of evil. A path that would make Lokar look like a saint. Tell me has he actually succeded in a murder?"

"Um not that I know of he's made a few attempts though." I answered looking at Lokar.

"Well your other Grandfather has. He is the most feared wizard in our community and has several titles. The he who must not be named, You know who, The Dark Lord, and Lord Voldemort. Though his real name is Tom Riddle. He has ended countless lives and has an army that has ended countless more. To top it off he uses dark magic and illegal spells on people just for fun. His son is your father and he disagrees with his father big time so he is in hiding with your mother to stay safe. They do have four kids you being one of them which they put with other families."

"Who are my siblings and when do I get to meet them?"

You will meet one of the twins and the youngest in a moment, as for the other you have already met."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"The so called martial chick right here. You'd know me as Diara "

"She's realated to Diara?!" cried Ky.

"You find out she is the Granddaughter of the most evil person on earth and that's the question you ask?" said Brasilia/Diara (I had no idea what to call her).

"With all the info they've been given I'm actually not supprised." said Lokar.

"Anyway we recived your letter and found that you were correct." Right then I relised that he was carrying Zane and he looked worse that Boadaii had. Zair had also just appaered by them and she looked like she would fall over any moment. Ky, being the gentleman he is lead her to his seat.

"Greybeck got him." said Diara. "He didn't bite him but he has some nice scratches."

"I'll take him to a room." said Dumbledore.

"Who's Greybeck and what happened to Zane?" I asked

"Let's see Greybeck is head werewolf working for our grandfather, Zane was attacked by him and seeing as he's a werewolf that's bad, we need get Zane medical attention and Zair and I need to go to Dumbledore so we can go back to Hogwarts and be safe."

"What's Hogwarts?" I asked

"Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards. You are a witch but your have a block on your powers which I will be removing now." He put his hand up and suddenly I was educated up till fifth year when I would start. I looked and he had also remove that weird tattoo.

"Alright your friend Zane is fine…"

"More like frienemy." said Brasilia.

"Well he and Boadaii will be able to go home in a week. Now let's get Maya to diagon ally."


	8. sorting and diagon ally

**I don't own Redakai or Harry Potter. **

**Redakai addict: Thankyou so much for the review and that is a very cool middle name.**

Savanna/Minnie p.o.v.

I got up with a horrible feeling. How was I supposed to tell my bff that her father was going to die. I mean we both knew he was a convicted murderer but we also knew he was innocent via my drawings. Plus she lived with him and the order. I stayed there last summer too because Dumbledore said my talents would interest the death eaters but I suspected there was more to it. I got dressed in some jeans, an ice blue tank top, and threw a leather jacket over it. I looked in the mirror and realised that I looked completely different. My skin was now a choclate color, my hair was now black and reached just past my shoulders, and my green eyes were now ice blue. I liked the knew appearence but that didn't mean I wasn't freaked out about it. It looked like one of the four girls I had drawn. Deciding to finish my look with a silver headband and some clear lip gloss I slipped on some silver flats with black points and went to see Dumbledore.

When I got to his office I saw five other people I had never seen in my life. Ok scratch that I'd drawn them before but that was about it. There was a man I had drawn once or twice and the other three girls I kept drawing. One girl had the same skin as me, long blue hair in a ponytail, amber eyes, and was wearing a white lace sleeveless dress, a short sleeve jean jacket over it, and fancy white sandals. The other two were twins. Both had waist length ebony colored hair like mine, pale skin, ice blue eyes like mine, and tall figures. The similarities ended there though. The first one had had on a plain black top with sleeves that reached her elbows, a white lace skirt, and small white heels. The other had a red short sleeved shirt with the gryffindor logo on it, black leather leggings, a gold zip up jacket, and some sneakers. The fourth girl was a big time red head. She stood there in some red jeans and a gold top. I could tell she was the heir of Gryffindor from the drawings.

"Hello Miss Delarosa. Your just in time. I was going to send you an owl but I can see that it won't be nessecary." said Dumbledore.

"Hello sir. Um… hello other people." I said. Everyone started to chuckle at the tone of my voice.

"Perhaps some introductions would be a good idea. Everyone this is Savanna Delarosa. The young girl I was talking about." said Dumbledore.

"Miss Delarosa this is Lokar, Maya, Diara, Ginny, and Zair."

"No it's not. I told him "I know Diara and Ginny and that is not what they look like." I stated simply.

"Well you don't exactly look the same either Anna." Said Diara.

"Alright that's enough." said Maya.

"Sorry, continue Professor." said Diara.

"Well Savanna there is some news that needs to be shared with you. I trust you knew you were adopted."

"From day one." I said proudly. My parents never kept secret's like that from me. I even knew that my grandfather was a death eater. Most would try to hide that from their kids from it but my parents were smart enough to know that I'd find out eventually.

"Well what exactly do you know about your grandfather?" asked Dumbledore.

"Just that he was a death eater." I answered.

"Oh he was more than that sweetie." Lokar said. That's when my rebelious side kicked in.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME SWEETIE." I yelled causing everyone to laugh.

"Perhaps I forgot to mention that she inherited Laenna's temper." Dumbledore said still laughing.

"Ya think, anyway we should get down to business." said Lokar.

"Yes, now as Lokar said, he was a bit more than a death eater. Infact you are the grandfather of Lord Vodemort himself." Dumbledore explained. I looked at the ground sadly. A few tears ran down my cheeks. It made sense now. Why Dumbledore wanted me at headquarters, why I looked different, everything.

"She took it better than I thought she would." said Lokar. He seemed to be teasing someone.

"Hey she knew she was adopted and that her grandfather was bad. Two out of thee in my opinion." said Diara.

"Yes well your not alone. These three are in the same boat you are. They too are his grandchildren. You all look different due to glamours placed on you as infants. You all also have different names. Them being Brasilia, Columbia, and Minevra. Now Maya's Magic was blocked while you three were placed under protection with good families. But now Maya's Magic block has worn off and she is going to attend Hogwarts. So with your other, not as evil grandfather we are going to take a trip to diagon ally. Do you wish to acompany us?" he said

"Sure, better than getting pestered by Celest. And you for got to explain about Zair." I answered.

"Oh yes! She is the heir of Gryffindor and can control fire." He said before making us stand around the fire place.

We arrived at diagonally via floo and it was not pleasant. We had already gotten her other school supplies and all that was left was a wand which both Maya and Zair needed.

When we entered it looked the same as always. Dusty. Suddenly Mr. Olivander showed up from behind the shelves.

Maya p.o.v

"Hello dear hear for a wand?" the man asked.

"Yes." I said

"Well hold your wand arm." Minnie had explained that that ment the hand I wrote with. I did so and the tape measure took the nessacary measurements.

"Here try this. Ash wood, Basalisk skin, 10 inches flexible." As soon as I touched it the door broke.

"Apparently not" said Ollivander.

"Try this Acromantula web, Holly, 12 inches, stiff." I waved it and nothing happened.

"Fix this!" Lokar yelled. I turned too him and he was pink. Everyone laughed.

"I would but you might turn purple." I said.

"Better than pink." he muttered.

"Here try this. Veela hair, Hazel, 9 inches, pliable." I waved it and Lokar turned green.

"You call that fixing it." he said.

"Yep!" said Minnie. Little prankster in the making I swear. Dumbledore said our father was that way.

"Coral, Fir, 15 inches, bendy." Lokar tuned yellow.

"You must really not like that guy." said Ollivander.

"If you turn me into one more unnatuaral color someone will get hurt." he said.

"Um Dragon heartstring, Eucalyptus, 13 inches, fairly bendy." I took it and felt a warmth in my fingers. I waved it and Lokar returned to his original color.

"Thankyou! And Zair, don't even start." Lokar said.

"ebony, unicorn hair, 10 inches." Zair set the right wall of the shop of fire without waving it.

"oak, dragon heartstring, 8 inches." She managed to wave it this time before setting fire to the door.

"Rosewood, pheniox feather, 12 inches." This one worked so we fixed the shop with it before leaving.

I paid for the wand and we went back to Hogwarts.

Brasilia p.o.v

I was a nervous wreck. We were about to be introduced to the school and Maya was going to be sorted. I can only imagine how she must feel. Lokar was staying for her sorting then heading back to his lair.

"Attention students. I must introduce some new faces. Please welcome Maya Riddle, Brasilia Riddle, Columbia Riddle, Minevra Riddle, and Zair Gryffindor. Now Maya is new and going to be sorted. Brasilia is Diara Impeariaz, Columbia is Ginevra Weasley, and Minevra is Savanna Delarosa. I trust you will treat them as they are. Though their Grandfather is bad their parents are excellent. You may even write to your parents for stories. Now let's let Maya be sorted."

Maya p.o.v

Minnie was right, the sorting was scary. The hat was placed on my head imeadeatly said…

"Ravenclaw!" Everyone was clapping but I was just relived to be with my sisters.


	9. Family and what it means

**I don't own Redakai or Harry Potter. **

Chapter eight  
>Even in the death of those who raised you, you still have family. Blood or friend it doesn't matter.<p>

Minnie p.o.v

Life had been going well. Everyone accepted who I was and none of my friends abandoned me. They decided with the help of my siblings that my new nickname would be Minnie. I should of seen this coming but not even my drawings of the future told me. They were dead. My foster parents were killed by none other than Voldemort himself. I heard the news from Dumbledore. Though he managed to stop Zane and Boadaii's death he could not stop my parents. Also turns out that they took out 10% of the army before their time came. Without wands too. Right now I was in the common room crying my eyes out I had missed breakfast and lunch and had no plans going to dinner. But being the youngest out of all my friends and siblings means there wasn't a chance of that happening.

"Minnie come on time for dinner." said Zair.

"NO." I answered.

"Minnie you haven't eaten today and from what I hear it took Celest and Liza threatening you just to get you dressed. Now get up or else." Maya told me.

"I said no."

"Alright then." With that she picked me up bridal style and carried me into the great hall. When we got there she sat me in a seat in which I was surounded by all of my friends and siblings, even those from other houses.

"What is going on here this is not a big gathering party?!" questioned Umbridge.

"Sorry were helping our friend. She just lost her parents and is very upset as you can see." said Liza in an annoyed tone.

"Very well but this is the only time I will allow this." We just looked at each other. None of us ever cared to actually take note of what she said. Only Slytherins did that to get brownie points.

"Anyway Minnie, I've never seen you so down. Even when your puppy died you still stood strong." said Aj.

"When Mino died I still had her baby Wren. Even if she was the runt of the litter. Speaking of which were gonna have a puppy friend at Hogwarts." I said. I was a big dog person. When my parents adopted me they went to a puppy shelter just to look. But there was a tiny golden retriver puppy just born who nobody seemed to want. It was about to be put down tomorrow if it didn't find a home so they took it and named it Mino and she has always been with me. Even slept in my cradle when I a baby she was so tiny. About a month before she died (food poisoning) she gave birth to nine baby puppies. We gave most to other families but kept one wich we named Wren. Now wren was the size of full grown chuwawa. Since she had no where else to go Wren would be coming with me to Hogwarts.

"Cool you'll have her, that should help." said Brazil.

"Ya but still, my family is dead and I have no where to go."

"You have us." said Maya.

"You know what I mean. I love you guys but still, they may not be my real parents but they raised me." I said.

"Family isn't just those you live with, it's everyone you care about, friends and family blood related or not." said Celest.

"Thanks guys." I told them. As I said it a little puppy came up and jumped on my lap.

"Speak of the devil." I said. Wren jimped up and grabbed Ron's bacon in her mouth and proceded to eat it. Ron just sat there with a funny expression. Everyone was laughing and for a while it felt perfect.

**I know it's super short but I'm updating two days in a row. Anyway, we have family coming in two weeks so I'll squeez in a few updates before then so keep an eye out. Review please! They really help.**


	10. Dumbledore run

**I don't own Redakai or Harry Potter today but mabye tomorrow or next week.**

Chapter nine  
>The DA found<p>

Maya p.o.v

Things were going well. Having Lokar around was creepy but I didn't see him too often. I had made several new friends golden trio included. Harry of course, was a little weary of us at first, but with a few reminders of who we were raised by along with some stories of our parents from Mrs. Weasley and he was happy to be friends with us. Minnie's puppy Wren, was absolutely adorable and usually was found by Minnie's side. Zair (who has become a much better person) was Gryfindor heir which shocked me because she deffinately had some Slytherin qualities. I guess going behind Zane's back (S1 ep.21) counts. Right now we were In the ROR practicing the patronus charm. Minnie, Chole (Colombia), Brazil, Zair, and myself were all lined up to demonstrate because Harry had taught us before hand. I had gone to Boadaii's for Christmas. He wasn't happy about me being around Lokar but due to the circumstances accepted it and formed a kinda sorta truce which pretty much said that when death eaters were involved they would work together. Otherwise the war was still going.

"Alright so today we will start the patronus charm. It is most commonly used to repel dememtors and send messages to others. The people lined up here already know how to do the patronus charm. What you need is an extremely powerful happy memory. Then you simply wave your wand and say expecto patronum. These lovely people are here to demonstrate what you need to do." Harry said to the crowd. Harry counted to three and we all said the spell. To make it simple here is a list of the shapes. Me-eagle, Brazil-dove, Chole-horse, Minnie-fox, Zair-panda.

"Alright now i want everyone to try it." Harry said. I watched as everyone gathered a happy thought and tried it. Only three got it though. Minnie's friend Celest, Cormac Mclaggen, and Seamus Finnagan.

"Excellent you three. Now that you have it I want you to stand over there and observe the others and help out. Now when you master it you may join the observing line." Everyone began to try the charm on there own. Slowly the line got bigger. I started helping out some of the others. I got to Luna the same time Harry did. Harry started to help her and I demonstrated again for extra benefit. Finally Luna got it and a lovely rabbit burst from her wand. Suddenly the ROR began to shake and the mirror at the front broke. Right then I realized Cho was missing. A small hole was in the wall and Harry and a third year called Nigel peeked out of it. Then Harry shouted at Nigel to get back and pulled him to safety. The wall broke and standing there was the entire inquisitorial squad along with toad face herself, and Cho. "She must've ratted us out." I thought.

"Put them in my office, all except Potter, Chang, and the oldest Riddle." she ordered. I was grabbed roughly by the Zabini boy and dragged along to the Headmaster's office. When I got there Lokar, Fuge, and Dumbledore himself were there. She must've told them before going to our hiding place and grabbing us.

"I told you that there was a secret organization for defense against the dark arts and you didn't listen and stop the students yourself! Now look what has happened! I may be expelling a tenth of the school because of you!" Shouted Umbridge.

"Send the leaders to azkaban for a night, the Riddle mabye two. They will learn what ministry take over attempt will get them. Especially the Riddle with who she is related to." said an auor. That made me angry. He was the first person to judge me by my blood and not by who I was.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary. You see the parchment says Dumbledore's army. Not Harry's army or Maya's army. I had Harry gather up some of the students and start a training session." said Dumbledore.

"You know that is against the law and that you will be arrested and sent to azkaban for this." said Fudge.

"Well I have no intention of going therefore I must say goodbye." With that Dumbledore grabbed Fawkes and dissappeared in flames. Everyone was shocked. The auors that he got away, Fudge that Dumbledore, the man he once asked for help, would do such a thing, Harry and I that he took the blame for what we did. Oh and the fact that that Bird caught fire and teleported. If we weren't in a lot of trouble right now I would laugh at the look on their faces.

**Sorry it's short again. Anyway review please.**


	11. Ministry, truths and pairing questions

**I don't own Redakai or Harry Potter (If I did Redakai w****ould still be showing)**

Minnie p.o.v

I was in the hallway cradling my shriveld hand and crying. Even with little Wren next to me attempting to lick the wound clean I couldn't stop crying. Umbridge was a monster. Blood quills were illegal and Fudge told her no illegal punishment. I got to leave early because I kept wiping my hand on the paper and ended up soaking it with blood. The quill I was using didn't let you heal like the others. She was finally letting the class out and everyone left in quite a hurry not wanting to be called back. Harry saw me and walked over.

"Come on Min let's go to the hospital wing and get that checked out." he said picking up wren for me. I was still wimpering in pain when we got there. Madame Pomfrey was there and she looked like every other teacher at Hogwarts- down right pissed.

"Have a seat dear let's get you fixed up." she said. She started to examine my hand. Wren popped up and started licking my hand when Madame Pomfrey went to get something causing Harry to laugh.

"That puppy Must be loyal." he said.

"Yes she is, just like her mom." I said.

Harry p.o.v

At the mention of the little one's mom Minnie grew quiet. I could tell that she was thinking of her own mom. Madame Pomfrey came back with a blood replenishing potion, a bandage, and a note to excuse her from all future detentions with Umbridge.

When we got back we saw Fred and George helping Nigel. That was when Umbridge came up.

"What did I tell you , disobediance must be punished." She said before going back to her office.

"Fred, I always thought that our talents laid outside the acedemic world don't you agree." said George.

"Yes I most certainly do." he answered.

Brasilia p.o.v

I was so nervous. The twins had easily convinced me to use some kairu to help with the fireworks. They were going to set them off During the owls so I knew this was going to be fun.I was standing outside the door waiting for my cue. It finally came and I set off two kairu explosions. I hear Umbridge coming to see what the noise was and prepared the first two fireworks. As soon as the door opened I threw the fireworks inside. Once they exploded Fred and George took the show throwing all other fireworks in the air. The big dragon which I had helped with finally appeared going after Umbridge and smashing her degrees. We all ran out cheering at the twins. Right then Harry collapsed and seemed to be having a fit. Suddenly he shot up and ran out. Ron, Hermione, Maya, Chole, Zair and I followed him. Minnie caught up and in attempt to to stop him, grabbed hold of his waist, and sent them both toppling over.

"Harry, what's wrong!?" I asked.

"It's Voldemort! He has Sirius and he's torturing him for info." He said.

"Harry's right I had a vision of the same thing." said Maya.

"Wait, how do you know he isn't playing any of his tricks on you." asked Hermione.

"Mia, he's the only family I have left we have to go."

"How about we floo call him to be sure. If he doesn't answer we can head to the ministry imeadeatly." Suggested Minnie. Everyone followed him and got to Umbridge's office to use her floo. Harry stuck his head in and made the call. A few minutes later he stuck his hea out saying Kreacher told him that Harry was correct. Sirius was indeed at the department of Mysteries. Just as we were about to head out Umbridge showed up. She interogated us about what was going on until eventually Hermione told her something to get her off our backs. After she left Chole pulled an excellent bat bogey hex and Ron slipped the Slytherin's some of the twins joke candy. Plus Zair came and used the smokescreen attack to distract them while we ran off. We met Harry and Hermione in the forest after Umbridge got carted off by centaurs. After some arguing we decided that we would all go and when we got there Minnie would try to round up the order using the Ministry floo. And the rest of us would deal with Voldemort. When we got there Minnie started at the Burrow and went from there. The rest of us left to save Sirius.

When we got there we didn't see anything. Sirius and Voldemort were nowhere to be found.

"This is the spot." confirmed Harry.

"I don't see anything." said Zair.

"I said when Koz tried to punch a clone Ky and I'm going to say it again; We've been had. Look up." I said when I saw black smoke.

"Now someone ought to teach you the difference between dreams and reality." A familier voice said. I turned and saw Lucius Malfoy standing there with several other death eaters. They had us surounded so that there was no way of escape. Suddenly a cackle came from a woman who looked demented.

"Oh lookie itty bitty baby Potter. And oh what do we have here, everybody bow it's the grandchildren of the Dark Lord. He will be pleased when we hand them in." The woman said. My entire body turned to ice at her words. If we were handed to him there would loads of trouble. I thanked my lucky stars that Minnie wasn't with us.

"We will have that prophecy Potter. Come now, it will show you the truth." Lucius said.

"I've waited fourteen years."

"Oh I know."

"Guess I can wait longer. NOW EVERYONE!"

"Stupefy!" We all yelled. once they were out of the way we ran.

"HARRY THAT #$%&%$ HOUSE ELF IS A LIAR." Maya shouted after narrowly avoiding a stunning spell. Never heard her swear before. Still though, she took the words right out of my mouth. We all bumped into each other and Chole shat a powerful reducto curse at the death eaters which ended up smashing everything as we got out. We we got through the door and ended up falling until Maya had the sense to cast a levatating charm.

Columbia p.o.v

"Department of mysteries, well they certainly got that right don't they." Ron yelled.

"Completely." I agreed.

"Get back!" shouted Brazil. The death eaters came and picked one of us up each. As Lucius threatened Harry the order came along with Lokar and the Redakai. Maya's friends, enemies, and Minnie were right behind them. Things got kinda crazy after that. Some of the order tried to get us out while others stayed to battle. Then it was suddenly in slow motion. Sirius and the Redakai master with blond pigtails had been hit with the killing curse. Harry ran to grab them but was restrained. The Redakai rushed forward too but the Hiverax (who were pretty creepy btw) stopped them with some sort of force field (s2 ep19) blocking them in their tracks. Lokar explained that he was dead and trying to save him would kill them as well before the Hiverax let them go. They followed Harry and pretty soon Lokar, team Stax, Myself, Ekayon, and the e-teens followed. When we got there Dumbledore and Voldemort were dueling. Lokar had the sense to keep us out of the way. We watched everything up till the ministry got there and finally got it in there heads that he was back.

**Finally a decent sized chapter with some action to it. If anyone is wondering about pairings they're Ky/Maya, Boomer/Brazil(Diara),Harry/Columbia(Ginny), Minnie/Aj (oc pairing), Celest/Dave (oc pairing), and Zair/Draco. If you can think of anything I missed or have some some suggestions of your own I would be happy to hear them. Figured I might as well ask before I get into them. Anyway that's about all I have to say. Timethief1 out.**


	12. Part one epilouge

**I don't own either title and if I did things would be very different.**

Summer summary and end of part one

Basically the kairu war was forgotten. Team Stax bounced back and fourth between the burrow and the monastery and the ocasional visit to Lokar's layer to visit Maya's sister. Zair turns out had been as willing to work for Lokar as the Impeariaz. Zane made her leave the monastery and join Lokar. She too lives at the monastery but did not cut off contact with Zane because he is still her brother (Well half brother, they have the same Dad but different Mom which explains her being the only heir.) and she loves him. She just made him promise to let her go to Hogwarts, and just generally be who she is. Minnie Alternates living at the Monastery, Lokar's lair, and the burrow with her puppy Wren who has grown full size but still follows Minnie every where and has been trained to be a guard dog.

**So that's the end of part one. Just so you know part 2 is going to be a little darker. Be prepared. Anyway I have family coming to visit so my updates might not be consistent. See ya next time.**


	13. Part two preview

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
><strong>

**So what I'm doing here is putting up a couple of senes (sp?) from part two just to add to some interest to this. If it goes well I might do it again on another story. Let me know if it ok.**

By then we had reached the platform. Ky was helping Zair and I and Boomer went off to go help someone else.

"See you for Christmas Maya." He said.

"Um actually I'll be at the burrow." I said. I felt guilty. We had started dating and I hated letting him down.

"I know, Dumbledore wants us there too." he said. Then we heared the train whistle go off.

* * *

><p>"It can't hurt to have a look." she said. As she opened it I recongnized it as the cursed necklace at Borgin and Burkes.<p>

"ZAIR NO!" I screamed. But it was too late…she touched the necklace and was on the ground. Having nothing else to do I screamed making the three people behind us stop in there tracks.

* * *

><p>"Hide me!" I whispered to Alex, Celest and Dave.<p>

"Wha…oh I see it." they said pushing me behind them. The Redakai had come over.

"Hello children have you seen Minevra?" Master Atoch asked. From behind him I rolled my eyes at the use of my full name.

"Yes I have. She said something about forgetting to check on wren, her puppy." Celest answered. From behind the Redakai I noticed Ky, Boomer, and my dearest older sis laughing. Ky was trying (and failing) to hide it, Maya was having more success, and Boomer wasn't trying in the first place. I sent them a glare to tell them to shut up. wren suddenly showed up and started growling at them. Brazil, Chole, Maya, Boomer, Ky, Celest, Alex, Dave, and Lokar who were all near enough to see it started laughing.

* * *

><p>Nothing that involves cooking please. Mrs. Weasley asked me not to blow up the kitchen and working near the stove is not a good idea." I told him.<p>

"Why not?" he asked

"Because, given our past history we could easily get into an argument."

"Still don't get what that has to do with using the stove." he said.

"Hello! Heir of Gryffindor here! Remember, fire powers. If you get me mad enough I will make the stove explode." I told him

* * *

><p>Man I am so evil. The Redakai were at the burrow and they won't SHUT UP ABOUT ME JOINING THEM! Eventually I got tired of it and asked Zane if he had any ideas. He said he did but that it would involve other people. By other people he meant Me, himself, Zair (more or less, she still had to lean on someone), My older twin sisters, The Weasley twins, The Hiverax, Koz, Tiana, and Techris. Ya, we racked up a decent sized group:). The prank was pretty simple. Boadaii was sleeping so when he woke up and got out of bed, a special 72 hour red, white, and green spray would add some Christmas to his step.<p>

* * *

><p>"Everyone out of the house now!" she yelled. Despite the suddenness of her statement everyone listened. She was the little seer. Besides if it was still necessary she could explain later. Except it wasn't necessary. Within seconds we heard cackling. A death eater had made a ring of fire around the house. It still had a bit of a door in which Harry, Chole, that idiot Brazil, Lupin, and Tonks ran through. We heard laughter and spells before the death eaters flew up and set the house on fire.<p>

"Oh no!" Yelled Minnie. I turned to face her to ask what she meant. Then I realized that our group was missing a certain redhead. My sister was stuck inside.

**So that's that. Tell what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I only own Minevra, Brasilia, Columbia, Celest, Alex, Dave, AJ, Liza, and Cade. Oh and the story.  
><strong>

Chapter eleven  
>Hogwarts train ride<p>

Minnie p.o.v

It was September first so it was time to go back to Hogwarts for my second year. Wren would be joining me at school again. I looked over and saw Malfoy glaring at me. Probably has something to do with the sweets I slipped him that caused boils last year. Eh no time to think on it. I gotta get on the train. After looking around I found all of them in one compartment with room between Celest and Liza for me.

"Hey Mint." AJ said. Mint was his special nickname for me. The others either called me Minnie or if they were supreme anti daetheater like some school kids (Neville and Celest for example) they stuck to calling me Anna.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I asked.

"Be honest Anna, did you sketch my father's death?" asked Celest.

"Sorry, but seriously would you have said anything?" I asked.

"Yes, I would have but you were dealing with the Voldemort issue so your forgiven." she said.

"Thanks!" I answered

Brasilia p.o.v

Train day! Back to Hogwarts. Also get to be out of Lokar's lair, that place still gave me the creeps.

"Um Brazil how exactly do you get onto this platform." asked Lokar. For some reason he had insisted on acompanying my siblings and I to the platform. Koz and Teeny were going this year. Koz made head boy and Teeny quiditch captain so they had to tag along. Oh and I made prefect.

"Run through the barrier between platforms nine and ten." I answered as if it was something you did everyday. Well if you were a witch you kinda did. With that Koz, Teeny and I shoved our trolleys and were on the platform.

"Hey Riddle need a hand." We turned and saw Boomer running towards us.

"Sure what the heck." I answered. Once Koz, Teeny and my luggage were on the train Lokar flashed out as well as Ky, Boomer and all other escorts leaving the three of us. Afterwords Koz and Teeny went to find a compartment leaving me on my own as the train started to move. I finally found a compartment with Chole, Zair, Neville, and Luna.

"Hello Brazil, how was your summer?" Luna asked.

"Pretty decent considering Voldemort is back. Yours?" I answered.

"Same here." he said

"So, exited for the new year ahead."

"As long as Voldemort stays out of the picture I'll be fine." said Zair.

"Agreed, but the chances of him staying out of our lives forever… well you know, not gonna happen. Especially with who we are." I said

"Sadly." agreed Zair opening her hand and lighting some fire to keep us warm. It was unusually cold and the train didn't have a heating system.

"So any plans this year?" Luna asked.

"Ya, I think I speak for Chole and Zair when I say pass the o.w.l's." I answered.

"Indeed me too." agreed Luna. After that we started a discussion about how hard the year would be with all the extra homework and stuff.

Maya p.o.v

"Come on Maya let's go!" said Zair. "Oh and Boomer wrong wall it's platforms nine and ten not eight and nine." she added as Boomer ran into a wall.

"Um Zair, why is your cat wearing glasses?" asked Master Quantis.

"Because I had no where else to put them. And their spectrespecs from Luna, not glasses." she answered.

"What do those things do anyway?" I asked.

"Suposedly they help find some magical creature called a wrackspurt but in reality they help you see invisible things." she told us.

"Nice, do you have a pair that's not so um, pink." Ky asked.

"No you would have to get them customized like Brazil did. Plus they only work for Wizards and witches, and no offence, but you're a muggle." she answered.

"Harsh!" he excliamed.

"Can I borrow them?" I asked.

"If you run into Luna you won't need to." she answered. By then we had reached the platform. Ky was helping Zair and I and Boomer went off to go help someone else.

"See you for Christmas Maya." He said.

"Um actually I'll be at the burrow." I said. I felt guilty. We had started dating and I hated letting him down.

"I know, Dumbledore wants us there too." he said. Then we heared the train whistle go off.

"See you." Ky said before kissing me on the cheek.

"Enough PDA guys. And do I need to say Ky get off the train or be dragged to Hogwarts. Oh and we'd best find a compartment before they get taken." Zair said. Ky jumped off the train and waved to us as the train took off. When the train got to speed we shut the door. I glared at Zair for interupting the moment and she shrugged her shoulders.

Zair p.o.v

Call me crazy but Harry didn't get off the train. Malfoy came late smirking which was even worse. I decided to put on my spectrespecs and look in the Slytherin compartment. I opened the door and of course he was under that cloak. I wordlesly said the counter curse and he was up in an instant.

"How did you know where I was." he asked.

"Your head must be full of wrackspurts." I answered. With that I got off the train laughing.

**So that's the begining of part two. Sugestions of pairings are welcome. See yall later:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: you get the idea**

**Hi! Just so you're aware I'm going on a trip with my family so this might be my last post for a little bit. Oh and I'm skipping the part with potions because 1. I couldn't figure out how to write it. 2. There isn't any important information. 3. It's kinda boring. Enjoy!**

Maya p.o.v

It was Hogsmeade day and there was something day and with Christmas coming Zair and I were going to get dresses then go get some lunch. We had asked my sisters to join us but Brazil was going to 'have a day with Koz and Tia (Tiana was her real name, Teeny had been a nick name due to the obvious but now she had grown… a lot.), Chole was going to hang out with Dean, and Minnie was having a friend day. Zair had thrown on some thick black leggings, a long light blue shirt, a belt, and the fur boots I used to wear but outgrew and gave to her. To top it off she threw her hair into a messy ponytail and had some black mascara and eyeshadow, plus some magenta lipgloss.

"Yo Maya you gonna get ready?" she asked.

"Oh, um ya one sec." I said going into the bathroom. I had just a simple black dress which wasn't tight but it didn't flow out or anything. After that I put on Black boots That came just below my knees. deciding a little lipgloss won't kill me I put that on too, Then I used my wand to curl my hair a bit. After that I came out and put on a white coat Brazil had lent me and Zair put on a navy blue one. With that we were off to Hogsmeade.

"Omg Maya you should get this!" said Zair. I looked at the dress she was holding and I had to agree. She had picked a floor length red satin dress with one long sleeve and a big white flower after the sleeve. Plus it flowed out just below the ribcage with silver embroidery marking the begining of the skirt.

"I'll take it. Now you take this one." I told her. I had chosen a lavender floor length strapless satin dress that that gold trimming at the top, bottom, and at the begining of the shirt which also came out at the rib cage. There was also two attachable gold straps that I knew she would use. She agreed with me. We already had make up, shoes, and hair accessories, and jewelry so we didn't need anything else. We bought the dresses and decided to go to the leaky cauldron for lunch.

Leaky cauldron at last. It was pretty warm compared to outside. Zair and I had just gotten our meal when Slughorn came up.

"Hello Ms. Riddle, I was wondering if you would like to go to a little supper party I'm hosting. Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger will be there as well as some others." he asked

"Sounds good." I answered.

"Excellent, You'd be welcome to Ms. Gryffindor." he added.

"I'll be there as well." she said. With that Slughorn left.

"I'm going to use the restroom then we can go." Zair said.

When she got out she was carrying a package.

"So what's in the package?" I asked as we were heading out the door.

"Nothing really, just need to give it to Dumbledore." she said. She sounded like Luna, no offense to her of course.

"Well what's in it?" I asked again.

"Nothing really." still the same answer.

"Your delivering something to Dumbledore but you dan't know what it is?"

"It can't hurt to have a look." she said. As she opened it I recongnized it as the cursed necklace at Borgin and Burkes.

"ZAIR NO!" I screamed. But it was too late…she touched the necklace and was on the ground. Having nothing else to do I screamed making the three people behind us stop in there tracks.

"I warned her not to touch it." I cried. With that she jerked from side to side then rose in the air and let off a scream of her own. With that she dropped back to the ground and started shaking.

"Guys, take my scarf, wrap up the necklace, and take it to Snape. I'm going to get Zair to the hospital wing." I said.

Later on I found out many things. That necklace had been cursed, Zair had been under the Impearius curse, she was lucky to be alive, and the necklace was meant for Dumbledore. Clearly a death eater had gotten into Hogsmeade. Was that death eater a student? Plus Harry is in this school, and my sisters and I, not to mention Zair herself. So why go after Dumbledore, the one man who is almost impossible to kill?


	16. Slughorns party, young love, and vows

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redakai or Harry Potter...need I say more.  
><strong>

Slughorn's party and young love

Minnie p.o.v

Like my sisters and a few of my friends (Celest, Alex, and Dave, each for there own reason) I had been invited to Slughorn's party. Alex and I were going together as were Celest and Dave. Just as friends though. Unfortunately Zair couldn't come. She was better though. Celest and I were getting ready to go. Her dress was red short sleeve, knee length dress. She white tights, a shining cyan necklace, and some simple black flats. My outfit was less simple thanks to Brazil. Mine was a sleeveless white dress with black flowers. It was knee length and flowed out at the ribcage. I had white flats with a black flower and a diamond necklace. We had curled our hair and decided to go without makeup so we were ready. I was going with Alex and Celest was going with Dave.

"Nice outfits." said Alex as we walked down the stairs.

"Thank you." I said and kissed his cheek. We heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Lokar standing there smirking. Luckily we both had dark skin tones so He couldn't see how red our face was. Finally coming to our senses we ran to the party.

Once we got there we realized that it wasn't going to be just Hogwarts students. Several people were there. Most of them were famous. I was pretty hungry so I led Alex over to the snack table. Unfortunately the Redakai were there and the last thing I wanted to do was talk to them. They had been pestering Columbia and I about which side of the kairu war we we would take. We were going neutral. Lokar was fine with this but the Redakai not so much.

"Hide me!" I whispered to Alex, Celest and Dave.

"Wha…oh I see it." they said pushing me behind them. The Redakai had come over.

"Hello children have you seen Minevra?" Master Atoch asked. From behind him I rolled my eyes at the use of my full name.

"Yes I have. She said something about forgetting to check on wren, her puppy." Celest answered. From behind the Redakai I noticed Ky, Boomer, and my dearest older sis laughing. Ky was trying (and failing) to hide it, Maya was having more success, and Boomer wasn't trying in the first place. I sent them a glare to tell them to shut up. They didn't. Glad to know they think my current situation funny. wren suddenly showed up and started growling at them. Brazil, Chole, Maya, Boomer, Ky, Celest, Alex, Dave, and Lokar who were all near enough to see it started laughing.

"Minnie, quit hiding behind your friends. wren has you covered." Lokar told me. I peeked out from my hiding spot slowly causing more laughter. We were laughing so hard we missed Malfoy's gate crash.

Lokar p.o.v

Ah young love. It seems to be a family trait. It happen with Elloytoys and I, Laenna and Xavier, and now Minnie and her friend Alex. Although my chidhood love ended with her being killed. Laenna and Xavier...who knows how their doing or even if they're still alive. I realized then that I had been so wrapped up in having four grandchildren (three of which I didn't know about) that I almost completely forgot about the two people who basically defied wizarding physics by simply being in love. Where were they now? Why leave four children? Why not ask for help? Then I remembered Voldemort. I met him once when he came to try to kill my family. He killed Leslie and Elloytoys. Futhermore he caused the fight that made Laenna so upset she ran off with that boy.

"Wherever you hide won't be safe. I will find you and kill you." I vowed. Little did I know that those words would lead to my doom.

**So that's that chapter up and ready. As always-read and review.**


	17. KYXZAIRyou have been warned

**Disclaimer: I do not own a freaking thing.**

**Warning: This chapter contains KyxZair. Although this story is Kya I still felt the need to have one chapter on this pairing. Sorry to Kya fans but their are an unbeliveable amount of those out there and it's starting to get boring. Anyway...enjoy**

Zair p.o.v

Oh my gosh someone get here I'm so bored! Mrs. Weasley was out getting all kids from Hogwarts that were staying Christmas. Everyone else was coming tomorrow. This was going to be a huge party. But until the fun started I was stuck here alone. Mrs. Weasley said she would send someone around noon so I could eat. I had trouble walking. Or, well… it was more like I could not stand on my feet without support for more than two seconds. I was sitting in a chair when Mrs. Weasleys patronus came up with a message.

"Hello Zair. It's about noon so as promised I'm sending someone. Ky Stax has agreed to come help you out but just as a warning he does not know the full extent of your injury's. Try not to blow up the kitchen." It told me. Great. Now I have to deal with Ky. I used to have a crush on him but I don't anymore. However, that still makes it awkward. I saw the fire turn green and he came out coughing up smoke. I used a silent cleaning spell before he noticed how dirty he was.

"Hey Zair." he said. "What do you want to do for lunch?"

"Nothing that involves cooking please. Mrs. Weasley asked me not to blow up the kitchen and working near the stove is not a good idea." I told him.

"Why not?" he asked

"Because, given our past history we could easily get into an argument."

"Still don't get what that has to do with using the stove." he said.

"Hello! Heir of Gryffindor here! Remember, fire powers. If you get me mad enough I will make the stove explode." I told him

"Ok… no stove then." he answered. "So what else is there to make?" he asked.

"Um…We have leftover pasta from last night. I could heat it up." I suggested.

"Yep. Let's go." he said getting up. Clearly he expected me to follow him. When I didn't he looked at me with a quizzical expression.

"I can't walk." I mumbled.

"Come again?" he asked.

"I need help walking." I said louder.

"Oh. Um here." He said helping me stand.

"Thank you." I told him. He led me to the fridge and I grabbed the leftover pasta. Using my powers to heat it up went well. With that we divided it in half and as Mrs. Weasley would say, we dug in. After we finished and cleaned up (more like Ky cleaned up) we heard a loud crack which could only mean they were home.

"They're here!" I cried. I jumped up in happiness. Bad move. I collapsed in a heap on the ground. Everyone laughed. Ky was kind enough to help me out and get me off the floor.

"Watch yourself." he warned. I nodded in agreement.


	18. Merlin we're in trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. (Anyone else think these things are boring)**

**DO NOT TRY THIS PRANK AT HOME!**

Minnie p.o.v

Man I am so evil. The Redakai were at the burrow and they won't SHUT UP ABOUT ME JOINING THEM! Eventually I got tired of it and asked Zane if he had any ideas. He said he did but that it would involve other people. By other people he meant Me, himself, Zair (more or less, she still had to lean on someone), My older twin sisters, The Weasley twins, The Hiverax, Koz, Tiana, and Techris. Ya, we racked up a decent sized group:). The prank was pretty simple. Boadaii was sleeping so when he woke up and got out of bed, a special 72 hour red, white, and green spray would add some Christmas to his step. We also made sure to charm things around him so there wouldn't be a mess. Hopefully it would make a point.

"Okay, he's getting up!" whispered and excited Brazil. We heard a spray go off. Suddenly Boadaii came out decked out in full Christmas colors. His expression was as murderous as we thought it would be. Great. He went downstairs to get something done about it.

"I want every child in this house in the living room now!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. We all ran downstairs. Zane was kind enough to support Zair.

"Which one of you was responsible for this!" she yelled. At least nobody thought it was a group effort. I felt someone try to read my mind and forced them out with enough force to make them temporaliy loose their balance. I looked and saw that it was a Redakai master. I think his name was Atoch. He looked at me and I smirked. I kept my shields up just in case. Nobody had said a word. Luckily 90% of the house was capable of this kinda prank. Plus no one would guess that a total of 80% of those capable were involved. In short no one would guess I took part. No one except my other sister and Grandfather that is. Both were giving me looks of suspicion.

"Well someone had to create this work of art." Lokar said when no one answered. Most of the Redakai glared at him.

"Minevra is an excellent prankster but I doubt she could have come up with this on her own." Mr. Weasley pointed out.

"Yes, however Fred and George also wouldn't be able to pull this off on their own." Mrs. Weasley said.

"So the question isn't which one did it, it's which children are against Boadaii." Said Lokar. Dammit! We're screwed.

"Minnie, Fred, and George have to be a part of it." said Ky.

"It was my idea." said Zane. "Minnie was tired of the Redakai and asked me if I had any ideas. All the e-teens were involved as well."

"Minnie! What did I tell you about pranking the Redakai!" asked Lokar.

"Not to." I answered.

"Well then, I hope this got her point across. She would like to enjoy Christmas without being pestered about such things." He said. "Now Minnie, go to your room." Sighing I went up to the room the Weasleys had given me. Pulling out my sketchbook I began drawing again. My seer powers were becoming better as I got older. I was now able to draw a certain event using one pencil. What color had always depended on the event. My pictures also came with the date and time on which the event would happen. I looked at the picture I had drawn this time. It was an orange picture of the burrow. The burrow was going to be on fire. I looked at the date and time and it said 12/23/14 8:00 pm. That was today! I looked at my clock just as it flipped to eight. There was no time to waste.

"Everyone out of the house now!" I yelled


	19. Fire

**Disclaimer: I only own my long line of ocs.  
><strong>

Zane p.o.v

As my punishment I had to help with dinner. I was peeling potatoes when Minnie came down.

"Everyone out of the house now!" she yelled. Despite the suddenness of her statement everyone listened. She was the little seer. Besides if it was still necessary she could explain later. Except it wasn't necessary. Within seconds we heard cackling. A death eater had made a ring of fire around the house. It still had a bit of a door in which Harry, Chole, that idiot Brazil, Lupin, and Tonks ran through. We heard laughter and spells before the death eaters flew up and set the house on fire.

"Oh no!" Yelled Minnie. I turned to face her to ask what she meant. Then I realized that our group was missing a certain redhead. My sister was stuck inside.

Zair p.o.v

I was choking on smoke. The fire had eaten the door and was spreading through my room. It was a special fire made of dark magic. Those fires were impossible for even me to control. Suddenly I heard my window break. A silver eyed death eater was standing there. Instead of killing me like I thought he would he picked me up and carried me out the window. He said some sort of spell and I felt myself gain all the strength I had lost to the necklace back. Finally able to walk on my own I ran to my brother.

"Thank merlin your safe!" he said when he saw me. I nodded deciding to hide the fact that I was rescued for now.

**I know it's extremely short. Just for fun I'm going to do a contest. Whoever can correctly guess who saved Zair gets the next chapter dedicated to them. Please send your guess via pm because if you do guess right I don't want the story to be spoiled. I'm also working on a Harry Potter story called Knowledge of Nova which will hopefully be posted soon.**


	20. end of part two

**Ok I'm so bored saying this so imma make Lokar say it.**

**Lokar: UMM She doesn't own it**

**Moving on now.**

Chapter sixteen  
>Dumbledore's death<br>time skip to end of the school year

Chole p.o.v

I couldn't sleep. No matter how much I tried I could not drift into a peaceful slumber. Giving up I decided to go for a walk. I pulled a sweatshirt over my pyjamas and went out of the Gryffindor common room. As I reached the great hall I noticed something. A green light was coming from out side. I ran to the nearest window and saw the dark mark above he astronomy tower. I ran to the tower and saw death eaters dueling members of the order. I rushed in and took on Greybeck. Before it could get too serious Harry came and took Greybeck out.

"Chole, signal to your Grandfather and his crew. Dumbledore's dead, we need all the help we can get." He told me. I sent a message via a patronus to them telling them to come to Hogwarts. After that was taken care of I ran outside to join the crowd already gathered around Dumbledore's body. We all cast a silent lumos Maximo's as a sign of respect. The dark mark vanished. I looked over at Harry who was curled in a ball next to Dumbledore's body. Silently I got him off the ground and took him to the hospital wing which was were Magonagall was telling everyone to go and make sure they weren't injured. I heard a large flash and turned to see Lokar, his e-teens, team stax, Ekayon, and the Redakai standing there.

"Come on. Macgonagall wants everyone in the hospital wing." I said. They calmly followed me into the hospital where madam Pomfrey was separating the injured and putting them on a bed. Some teachers were conjuring more beds so no one would have to share.

"Minnie!" whispered Maya.

"What about her?

"She's been kidnapped by Voldemort."

_**End of Part two**_

**Major cliffhanger! No one has yet to correctly guess the mystery person. And just so you know this mystery person is going to come back. Now-so you're aware part two is darker so if your under 10 I advise you stop reading. That's all for now!**


	21. Minnies new life

**Hello! Here is the begining of part three. Lokar do the disclaimer please.**

**Lokar: Am I stuck doing this for the rest of the story.**

**Me: Yep and if you whine you'll do it in future stories!**

**Lokar: She doesn't own Redakai or Harry Potter (and she's turning into her mother)!**

**Me: _steals his x-reader_**

**Lokar: Give that back you little rat!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>chapter seventeen<br>Minevra's new life

Minnie p.o.v

Life sucks. Tonight was my intuition to the dark side. I didn't want it. I didn't want to be the dark princess. When I first came here I was mercilessly tortured by a couple death eaters. They hadn't told Voldemort that I was at their manor and instead kept me around so they had something to take their anger out on. Finally Bellatrix got pissed at them one night and stormed to their house during a torture session. When she found me she immediately took me to Malfoy Manor to get medical attention. Finally after that, I saw Mr. no nose himself. I called him a lot of names but he laughed at them. He said he had a place for me in his army. I said no… that is until he pointed out that it automatically guaranteed my friends safety. Even my Muggleborn friend's. As for the death eater's who tortured me…well lets just say they were Bellatrix's reward for finding me. I still gave an occasional insult to him (not to mention some pranks I've pulled on other death eaters) but apparently (To Bellatrix and Voldemort anyway) it was cute. I hate being short. Only adds to the "cute" factor. Still though, it's better than being tortured. The door opened bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Princess Minevra, The Dark Lord has asked me to get you ready for your intuition." Narcissa said. Oh, and did I mention that technically everyone except for the Dark Lord and a few of his highest (Snape and Bellatrix) are supposed to call me princess.

"Ok, and as long as you know who isn't around feel free to call me Minnie." I told her.

"How about Princess Minnie?" suggested Narcissa.

"Sounds good. Uses my nickname but it won't make Voldemort angry should he hear it." I said. After that Narcissa started to get me ready for my intuition. At the end I was wearing a black sleeveless dress knee length dress, I had a silver braided belt that went around my waist, black leggings, and knee high high tops. For makeup I had black eyeshadow and this dark purple lipgloss she had. She found a golden snake necklace which se had me put on. For my hair she braided it up to the point where none of was hanging loose. Finally she gave me long black gloves to put on.

"There, now you are ready." said Narcissa.

"Thank you." I answered. We walked in silence on our way to the meeting. When we got there we realized we were not the last to arrive. Snape was still missing. Narcissa went to sit by her family while I went to sit by Voldemort. Right then Snape walked in.

"Severus, I was begining to think you lost you way. Come, we saved you a seat." Voldemort said.

"Now we have three orders of business." he said. "First is Harry Potter. Severus, is there any news on the boy." Voldemort asked.

"Yes, he will be moved next Saturday. They are taking him to a safe house. It's most likely the home of someone in the order. It's been given every manner of protection possible. Once he is there it will be impossible to attack."

"Very well. Those of you who are willing to participate please stay behind after the meeting." Voldemort said. "Now, we have a new member joining our ranks. If I ever vanish she become your dark queen unless she is not capable in which case she will pass on my evil work. This is Princess Minevra Riddle and you are to treat her as such." said Voldemort. Wordlessly he asked for my arm. I held it out to him and he put his wand on it. I felt a searing pain go through my arm. There stood the Dark mark. The rest of the meeting was a blur to me. The only part of it that stood out was when Voldemort killed Charity Burbadge.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: (<em>Still being chased) <em>Well that's that chapter- read and review**

**Lokar: While your at it tell her to give my x-reader back since I clearly do not scare her.**


End file.
